Phantom of the Opera Truth or Dare reposted!
by Meta Write
Summary: For all you readers out there... That's right! POTOTOD is reposted! I felt bad when I got a PM from a member of Eliminator, and decided to make it up to you by posting this again. So, without further ado, let the POTO characters feel the pain of TOD! Please, PM me your dares. Guests, review, but don't be offended when I remove the review. Enjoy the POTOTOD! POTOTOD FOREVER!
1. Introduction

**Hello, everyone. I was very sad when I got a PM from catspats, a member of Eliminator, saying my story was against rules. I am sorry for those of you who were confused at that.**

** But, on a happier note, I am continuing it with FFN rules in mind so that Eliminator, LawlClan and Critics United can't say a thing about it! **

**Please, PM me your dares. Unless you want this to be deleted again. I bet catspats is still watching me. *Eyes around nervously.***

**I am writing this with Forestspirit of ThunderClan!**

** Guests, you may review them, but do not feel offended when I delete your review. It is for the safety of the story itself. ****So, very sorry about the extra long Authors Note, without further ado, Phantom of the Opera Truth or Dare!**

* * *

A young girl walks in to the room filled with dark, hiding shapes. Whispers emerge from the shadows. Suddenly, light floods the room as another girl who looks older than the other flips on a light switch. The younger girl looks up at her, her hazel-coloured eyes gleaming maliciously.

"Well, Forest, where do you think they are?" she asks, looking into her friend's eyes.

"Oh, I DON'T know," the other replies, sarcasm lacing her tone. She walks into the shadows. After a few moments of screeches of despair, she walks out, dragging a man in a white, half mask behind her. The man looks frightened, his eyes widened. The other girl then walks in, and takes about the same amount of time. This time, she comes out with a young woman. Her chocolate-brown curls ruffled and messy. She looks just as scared as the man, but relaxes as the girl relaxes her grip.

"Alright, Erik, Christine, we need you to get Raoul." Forest says nonchalantly. Erik's- The Man- eyes widen once more, as do Christine's. They scurry into the shadows, Christine's white dress and the tail of Erik's black dress clothes trailing after them.

"Raoul, come out. The _hosts-" _Christine whispers the word- "want you."

A rampage of screeches came from where they entered. Erik emerged from the shadows, long nail marks lacing his arms.

"No! I'm not going with those freaks!"

"Ow-"

"Let go of me!"

"No-"

"Ye-"

Christine tugs once more, and falls backwards away from the shadowy area. She _was_ holding the long hair of a man, who had now gotten up and is crawling around the room. His hair is also messy, and full of dirt. His eyes swerve around quickly, his tongue hanging from his mouth. He brushes off his clothes, and sits in front of the hosts.

"Meta, what will we do with him?" Forest asks the young girl, wiping off her now dirt covered Blue jeans and Green T-Shirt. She lifts up her feet, covered in a pair of deep purple shoes that match her eyes, and floats up in the air. Meta sighs.

"Be normal, boy." The man gets up, brushing himself off. He retracts his tongue and his eyes revert to normal.

"Come on out, they've found us!" Erik hollers into the shadows. Many more shapes emerge, groaning with displeasure.

"Ugh, what do you want with us?" a woman asks. She is wearing a puffy, pink laced dress. Her short red hair just about matches the shade of her face.

"Yes, I do agree." a man, who sports white hair and a musical stick in his hand agrees.

"Monsieur Reyer, Carlotta, who gave you permission to speak?" Forest asks, raising herself even higher in the air to tower over the characters.

"Nobody, Madame." Both the characters lower themselves to just nearly be touching the ground with their heads.

"Get up!" Meta snaps, the characters get up quickly. "Forest, no manipulating the characters! ... Too much..." Forest nods. Meta looks at her black dress fondly. It shortens above her knees, and is just about touching her. Instead, it floats softly, much like Princess Zelda's dress. (Note, yes this is a video game character. Note that they have come to our world, not us going to theirs.)

"Well, as you know, we are truth or daring. Next Chapter the daring WILL begin. I promise you." Forest bows, as does Meta.

"See you later, people!" Meta and Forest say as one. Forest slowly turns a switch, making the room fade to black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome back to Phantom of the Opera Truth or Dare!**

* * *

"Well hey! Glad you made it!" Meta yells to nobody. "Forest, apparently your friend Black has given some dares." She tells her friend.

"Oh Nova, no! I told her to stay away from here!" Forest frets.

Meta continues, not hearing- or maybe not paying heed to- Forest's words. "These are her truths and dares!"

* * *

Truths  
Erik: Have you ever heard of Meta Knight, he reminds me of you a little bit.  
Christine; If you had to chose a man again, who would it be?  
Raoul (Is it?): *Holds Up Scythe.* You must not get offended by what Christine choses. *Hold up another to Erik* SAME FOR YOU!  
That women who sings bad, (Too lazy to say her name): Why do you have to be such a *Forest covers her mouth*

Dares  
Raoul: You must spend a day with me in a dark room. *Forest 'You'll kill him" Muttering it*  
Christine: Can you please dress up in the color black.  
Madam That sings bad: You must act nice for the rest of the chapter.  
Everyone: You must meet the Kirby Characters. LOL  
Forest: Can you let me take over for a while? *Forest "NO!" Yelling it*  
Erik: You and Raoul must swap personalities.

* * *

"We will start with the truths." Meta shrugs, and looks at Erik expectantly.

"I have not heard of this Knight. Is he chivalrous?" Meta lifts her hand, lowers her masked face, and the two connect, Mask in Palm.

"Yes, he is," Forest says, laughing under her breath.

"Uhh... I don't- ERIK!" Christine shouts, jumping towards Erik. Erik looks genuinely shocked, and Raoul pretends that his finger is a gun. With an emotionless face, he 'shoots' it at Erik.

"I am not a-" Carlotta was cut off as Forest covered her mouth with her hand.

"Now for the dares," Erik says blandly. Meta nods excitedly, though her facial expression is blocked by her mask.

Raoul looks expectedly up at Forest. "Don't let her!" Forest sighs.

"I have to." Meta nods approvingly as Forest spawns Black and throws them into the Opera Cellars. Everyone winces as screams of pain and maniacal laughing escape the staircase of the spawned rooms.

"I feel bad for him!" Erik winces. Meta and Forest look at each other, the same thoughts running through their heads. _The last dare has already begun to take it's toll. _

"LET GO OF ME, YOU FOP!" Raoul screeches.

"Moving on! Christine, wear this." Meta snaps her fingers, and she and Christine swap outfits. Forest snaps her fingers, and a black ring, necklace, and pair of high heels go onto her.

"Ooh, I like this!" Christine exclains, and walks away.

Carlotta looks at Christine and blocks her path. "Would you like some tea, Madame?" Christine nods, and Carlotta poofs a Teapot and Teacup into the room. She pours Christine a cup and seats her on a cushiony chair. Christine nods her thanks.

"Alright, these guys will be staying for the rest of the chapter!" Meta and Forest holler as one. With that, they close their eyes and concentrate on something unknown to the characters. Soon after, a bunch of puffballs, humalike forms, floating eyeballs, and the like appear in a piling heap in front of the group. A small

"Poyo!"

escapes from the bottom of the heap. Everyone jumps off, and, a certain dazed Knight walks up to Meta. (From now on, I will be Meta1 and MK will be Meta2.)

"Where are we? Who are y'all?" Meta2 asks, leaning on the wall. Forest walks over to him and shakes him around. He looks around, then shakes his own head in disbelief.

"Where are we?" a blonde haired girl asks, flipping her ponytail behind her back.

"You are in Phantom of the Opera truth or dare!" a voice suddenly sounds from the loudspeaker in the corner of the room. "Oh, Forest, can I take over?"

Forest looks at the loudspeaker. "Black, no! Yo-" she is cut off as Meta glares at her. "Oh, fine!"

"Wait, Phantom of the Opera? I love that movie! Meta Knight, you always remind me of Erik!" Fumu says, Meta2 beams.

"I enjoyed that movie as well," Meta2 replies. Erik looks astounded.

"_You're _Meta Knight?" he asks, Meta2 nods.

"Yes, I am. Now I think you know why Black is reminded of me when she sees you."

"Did I hear my name?" Black calls, more screams of pain could be heard in the background. " _No,_I will not stop! Now get back into your laser cage before I claw you instead!"

Fumu walks over to Christine. "Hi," she says shyly.

"Well, all of the characters have met in the time it takes Fumu to say hi!" Meta1 says. "Time to wrap things up!" She snaps her fingers, everything reverts to normal. Kirby characters disappear.

"Oh, one more thing!" Meta says. Everyone, hosts included, gather in the middle of the room.

"Oppa Gangnam Style!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome Back, guys! Glad nobody has sent dares through reviews. You are doing good!**

* * *

"Hey, everyone!" Meta yells out.

"Are you sick in the head?" Black asks.

"Why are you here?" Forest asks. Black grins.

"Oh, got these. Here!" she says, holds up a paper.

"Everyone: what do you think of me, Any rude comments will result in you staying with me in a haunted castle.  
Erik: Why did you go crazy in the first place?  
Raoul: for 'shooting' him you must get killed then brought back to life.  
Everyone: Are any of you related to a knight? If so, good luck trying to survive ME.  
Christine: Why Erik? I mean you married Raoul. forced love?  
Meta: You can choose one person to pair with another on a romantic date.  
Forest: Tell them all about Bright, and see who says the first mean thing about her.  
Everyone: Try Forest's cupcakes, (Meta only you and forest know they are drugged.)  
Madam whatever: I shall kick your butt. *Holds up scythe*  
Everyone: Now, who wants to test if I am a vampire or not? *Forest "Oh Nova, No!""

"We all hate you!" Raoul and Carlotta yell, Black grins again.

"Come on, guys!" she calls, grabs Raoul and Carlotta by the throat. Drags them to a haunted castle.

"I went crazy from being cooped up in those stupid cellars!" Erik yells. Everyone looks at him. He is cross-eyed.

"Dude, you look like Black when she's sugar-high!" Forest says. Everyone looks at her confused.

"How would you know?" they ask her.

"Just assumed."

"Oh, I see." Meg and Antoinette say.

A scream echoes from the haunted mansion, then silence. A strange noise happens, and Raoul appears in front of them.

"Dang, that girl's feisty!" he says, then falls to the ground with his eyes crossed and his tongue sticking out.

Firmin looks sheepish, and raises his hand. Forest reluctantly snaps her fingers, and Firmin disappears to the mansion.

"How DARE YOU BE RELATED TO A KNIGHT!" Black screeches. Scratching can be heard, and screams of terror. Frantic footsteps sound.

"Yes, forced love. With Raoul, I mean." Christine adds quickly.

"Carlotta and Erik, Off you go!" Meta grins, and snaps her fingers. Carlotta and Erik disappear to a 5-Star restaurant.

"Erik will kill her." Forest whispers.

"No," Meta says nonchalantly.

"Alright guys. I am gonna tell you about Bright." Forest says. "She is a Goodie-Goodie, and is as warm as the sun. Her species is a wolf. Bright is peppy and funny to be around. But, comes off a little annoying. She is a decent fighter and is a friend to who she accepts. She is normally all smiles, but can wipe but when she needs to."

"Holy cow! Goodie-Goodies suck!" Joseph Buqet says.

"Agreed," Meg says.

"Cupcakes for everyone!" shouts Meta, throws cupcakes in the air. The characters strain to catch them. They all bite into them, and go cross-eyed.

"Puppies and Ponies eat cat tails!" Erik shouts, he and Carlotta have spawned back.

"Sliat tac tea seinop dna seippup!" Christine replies.

"Y'know, I might just try these," Meta says, bites one. Nothing happens.

"It only works on characters," Forest says sheepishly. Meta looks dumbfounded.

"Aww, I wanted to go crazy! D'aww, Christine looks so cute!" Forest looks over at Christine, who is now on her knees nuzzling Meta's leg.

"More like creepy.." she mutters, Meta looks shocked.

"HOW DARE YE SPEAK OF MAH CHRISTINE THAT WAY!" Christine stops and shakes her head around. As does everyone else.

Black spawns out of the mansion.

"Lemme at 'er!" she shouts with a scythe in her hands.

"No, no, you can't beat her up!" Meta and Forest say as one. Black pouts.

"Fine."

"I shall test." André steps forwards with a huge needle in his hands.

"No! That's not how you do it!" Raoul cries. He runs up to Black.

"Bite me!"

"If you say so." Black bites his neck.

Hard.

"OH MY GOODIE-GOODIE-GOSH! IT _HURTS!" _

"It should," Meta says.

"Anyone else?" Black asks. Everyone shakes their head frantically.

"Alright. Next we have some dares sent in through the mail. Here they are," Black says.

* * *

"Truths:

Erik: Whats with the mask?

Dares:  
Erik: Take off the do you need it?  
All: Do gangnam style."

* * *

"I NEED THE MASK TO SURVIVE! DO YOU WANT ME TO BE CAUGHT BY THE POLICE?!" Erik shouts. Everyone throws their head back in roaring laughter.

"Alright, Erik. Time for da masky to come off!" coaxes Meta.

"Nu."

"Yus." Meta grabs the mask and whips it off of Erik's face, so that it's distortedness shows. He screeches.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he grabs Meta's mask, and in return, pulls it off.

"What. Did. You. Just. Do?" Meta says, her lips up turning into a devious smile. Her eyes curve up with sour happiness, and she looks him in the eyes.

"Dearie, what was that you did?" Meta's dress turns an even darker shade of black, and deep blue decorates its end. She hovers in the air, and lifts her hands up. A black energy ball forms in her hand, and tiny white speckles form into it. A dark aura surrounds the girl, and her pale white face grows even paler. Deep blue light forms just around the edges of the energy ball, and she throws it in the air. It hovers after Erik, blue fire sprouting from it, making a bright, electric blue tail form.

"Now, then. Shall we continue?" Meta says, placing the mask on her face hurriedly. Her dress goes to normal, and you can once more see color in her face.

"Yup. Let's continue." Forest sits down on a small couch on the stage where the two hosts reside, and dusts off her green Galaxia sword.

"Again?!" everyone groans.

"Yes, again," Meta sighs. Everyone gathers on stage.

"Oppa Gangnam Style!" Blaring music plays, then dies down.

"What happened?"

"Oh, my phone died," Forest says.

"Aww! That was actually fun!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, well. See you all next time!" Meta and Forest yell.


End file.
